<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[主明]导航坏了怎么破 by tangsuyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594168">[主明]导航坏了怎么破</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu'>tangsuyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona5 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是合集哦！只想看lof没有的话可以直接看带后缀（？）的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>主明</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[主明]导航坏了怎么破</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
森然的记忆宫殿中，随时都有可能和暗影发生战斗。而刚刚进入此处本应全神戒备的怪盗们却纷纷捂面，忍笑忍得相当辛苦——除了他们的leader。<br/>
罪魁祸首正是怪盗团团长手机中不断传出的声音。<br/>
[……来栖晓无力的跌坐在墙角，药物的作用让他的神志渐渐模糊，身体却愈发强烈的渴求着什么……]<br/>
——渴求着砸手机。<br/>
Joker握着手机的手指一点一点的收紧，最后还是放弃了把音源彻底毁尸灭迹的美好愿望。<br/>
机械的女声还在继续。<br/>
[“不……”无力的抗拒除了激怒施虐者之外毫无作用，少年不受控制的仰着头，脖颈好看的弧度像极了濒死的天鹅。]<br/>
想吃鹅肉。<br/>
来栖晓绷着脸，浑身散发着生无可恋的气息。<br/>
这日子没法过了，真的。<br/>
2<br/>
来栖晓的手机出了点小问题，准确来说，是手机上的异世界导航有了毛病。<br/>
导航依然可以正常使用，只是多了些“有趣”的“功能”。<br/>
启动之后，手机屏幕上会随机出现一些图片和文章，主角基本都是怪盗团的成员，而其中九成是来栖晓。<br/>
——没人知道来栖晓看到一身怪盗服饰的自己把穿着秀尽校服的自己压在墙上强吻时的心情。<br/>
然而，最让人困扰的还是那些内容神奇的文章，因为人家有自动朗读功能。<br/>
没错，就是自动朗读。<br/>
无论文章多么的毁三观外加十八禁，尽职尽责的电子音都会一丝不苟一字不差的把它给读出来，静音也好关机也罢，根本阻止不了谷O娘的勤恳工作。<br/>
很长一段时间，怪盗们看着自家团长的眼神都像是在看一位老司机。<br/>
来栖晓：不我不是我没有<br/>
想要避免这种尴尬的情况其实很简单，只要让其他人启动导航就好，然而……<br/>
“你们不觉得，那些内容很像是预言吗？”<br/>
新岛真一脸严肃。<br/>
来栖晓：……不我不觉得真的！<br/>
“佑介，我，双叶……现在还差奥村春和……”<br/>
明智吾郎。<br/>
一瞬间，所有人的表情都有那么点怪异。<br/>
这位耳熟能详的少年侦探在“导航”中的出镜率仅次于怪盗团团长，<br/>
其中百分之九十都要被划分到18禁二十一禁的区域。<br/>
而且……对方的“搭档”九成九都是来栖晓，“惨烈”程度更是青之于蓝胜于蓝。<br/>
“……总之，为了提取更多有用的信息……麻烦你了，团长。”<br/>
军师大人这么下定了结论。<br/>
来栖晓最后还是艰难的点了头。<br/>
“嘿嘿嘿……”<br/>
双叶盯着电脑屏幕两眼放光。<br/>
怪盗团团长突然背后一寒。<br/>
3<br/>
“早上好。”<br/>
地铁站旁，栗色头发的侦探笑着向来栖晓打招呼。<br/>
“……”<br/>
来栖晓僵着身子点了点头权作回应。<br/>
好在明智似乎并不觉得尴尬，笑容如常的拉开了话题。<br/>
整个谈话过程基本都被侦探的声音填充，来栖晓仅仅以“啊”“哦”“嗯”作为回应——幸亏他平时也不是很爱说话，对方也没有察觉到自己谈话对象的反常。<br/>
“我该走了，再见！”<br/>
明智朝来栖晓挥手，转身告辞。<br/>
良久……<br/>
来栖晓默默的捂住了脸。<br/>
他从未如此痛恨自己良好的记忆力。<br/>
“辛苦了，晓。”<br/>
摩尔加纳用猫爪拍了拍来栖晓的肩。<br/>
4<br/>
“我回来了。”<br/>
来栖晓推开卢布朗的门，意料之中的看到了那个熟悉的身影。<br/>
“欢迎回来”<br/>
放下喝了一半的咖啡，明智微微侧过身子，手撑着下巴，眼带笑意地看着在门口停下了脚步的人。<br/>
这段时间，侦探王子成了卢布朗的常客，虽然理由是喜欢这里的咖啡和氛围，但来栖晓还是得到了伙伴们疑似起哄看热闹的眼神。<br/>
——卢布朗可不是刚开始营业的新店。<br/>
虽然因为某些难以言喻的原因，来栖晓对明智吾郎称得上是避之不及，但由于种种不可抗力，再加上对方单方面的主动，两人的关系却是越来越好。<br/>
至少看上去是这样。<br/>
不可避免的，来栖晓对明智吾郎有了几分好奇。<br/>
这个仿佛无论什么时候都从容得体进退有度，完美得就像是套了一层面具的侦探，真实的那个“他”会是什么样子的呢？<br/>
应该不会是那个……吧？<br/>
思绪又一次的飘到了糟糕的地方，来栖晓在心里叹口气，拽拽头发，看着某种意义上称得上是“无知才是真正的幸福”的明智，鬼式神差地向对方发出了称得上是唐突的询问。<br/>
“周末有空吗？随便去什么地方一起逛逛？”<br/>
话一出口，来栖晓就有那么一点后悔，然而明智只是愣了一下，然后就笑着点头答应了。<br/>
“我可以当做是约会吗？噗，开个玩笑。当然没问题，刚好那几天我可以偷个懒——就算是我也想要偶尔放松一下嘛。”<br/>
“真辛苦啊，侦探王子殿下。”<br/>
来栖晓下意识的这么调侃一句，明智苦笑着摇摇头，然后起身叹了口气：“你可别取笑我了……好了，休息时间差不多该结束了，我也该告辞了。嗯，咖啡很好喝哦。”<br/>
“下次来的时候，需要我亲手给你泡一杯吗？”<br/>
“好啊，不过咖啡的话普通的就好，当然，我更期待你做的咖喱。”<br/>
卢布朗的门打开又关上，来栖晓低头看看还剩了一半的咖啡，有些头疼的捏了捏头发。<br/>
好奇心……是不是有些过头了？<br/>
5<br/>
出于某些奇怪的心理因素，来栖晓是瞒着所有人和明智去“约会”的，甚至连摩尔加纳都被蒙在鼓里。<br/>
反正不是什么重要的事，对吧。<br/>
来栖晓这么和自己说。<br/>
言归正传，虽然邀请者是来栖晓，但“约会”的主导者显然是明智吾郎。<br/>
“环境还不错吧？”<br/>
明智捧着奶茶，邀功一般的冲对面的人抬抬下巴。<br/>
这家快餐店不大，布局却十分完整，氛围也让人心情愉悦，两人正处在由四周的装饰物形成一个半封闭的“包间”内。<br/>
“嗯，是个好地方。”<br/>
来栖晓把最后一块寿司送入口中，然后放下了餐具。<br/>
明智起身，语气像是感叹：“和你在一起果然很轻松啊……”<br/>
“这算是电视名人的苦恼吗？”<br/>
这么调侃一句，来栖晓也站起来，表情像是突然发现了什么。<br/>
“来栖……君？”<br/>
明智眨眨眼，看着突然凑近的人下意识的想要后退，然后被一声“别动”制止了。<br/>
来栖晓绕到明智身后，手指拨开对方遮挡着后颈的头发从领口探进去，稍微摸索了一下，夹出了一片叶子。<br/>
突如其来的近距离接触让明智下意识缩缩脖子，然后立即强迫自己放松下来。<br/>
什么啊……<br/>
看着被递到眼前的叶子，明智强忍着用力去搓刚刚被碰到的皮肤的欲望，不着痕迹地拉开了两人之间的距离，然后露出了一个略带僵硬的笑：“哈哈……大概是路上不小心掉进去的吧，谢谢了。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
来栖晓点点头，手垂了下来，那片叶子似乎还带着属于另一个人的温度。<br/>
果然……那里是敏感带吗……<br/>
指尖不自觉的捻了捻，突然意识到自己刚刚在想什么的来栖晓垂下眼，手自然的插进了蔸里。<br/>
好像真的……有点不妙啊……<br/>
6<br/>
“有点好奇……明智你还是是觉得怪盗团不应该存在吗？”<br/>
来栖晓抿了一口咖啡，语气像是普通的闲谈。<br/>
侦探王子拨了拨头发，露出一个有点无奈的笑：“无论如何，所有罪行都应该交给法律去审判，我一直坚持着这一点。而且……好了，不说了，再说下去的话你会不高兴吧。”<br/>
说谎。<br/>
垂下眼，来栖晓紧了紧手指，若无其事地扯开了话题。<br/>
现在还不是时候。<br/>
来栖晓这么告诉自己。<br/>
7<br/>
一切都在按着既定的轨迹进行，无论是民众的呼声还是怪盗团的决定和下场。<br/>
至于那些违和感……<br/>
把无法忽视的烦躁归结到“同伴”对自己的微妙态度上，明智揉了揉太阳穴，灌下了一杯已经凉透的咖啡，逼着自己把注意力放在应该去做的事情上。<br/>
很快，一切就都可以结束了。<br/>
8<br/>
似乎被耍了。<br/>
来自那位先生的突如其来的指令根本不合常理，说不清楚是愤怒还是不可置信，或者是根本不应该存在的庆幸，明智再一次的进入了宫殿，意料之中的见到了怪盗团，还有……本应该已经死在自己枪下的来栖晓。<br/>
“好久不见。”<br/>
虽然是在打招呼，但明智的脸上已经没有了平日里爽朗可亲的笑容。<br/>
“真是的……连我都被骗到了，是我太小看你们了吗。”<br/>
曾经的“同伴”的反应在意料之中，最应该给出回应的来栖晓却一直是一言不发，这让明智愈发烦躁。<br/>
不自觉的，那些本以为一辈子都不会说出口的话像是发泄一般的全都吐露出来。<br/>
“……假如不是站在这种立场上，我们说不定会是很棒的竞争对手呢。”<br/>
“从现在开始也不晚。”<br/>
出乎意料的，来栖晓开口了。<br/>
啊啊，应该说不愧是怪盗团团长吗，到现在还是天真的让人想笑。<br/>
“如果能早点遇见你就好了，晓。”<br/>
这么感叹一句，明智把那一丝不该有的情绪彻底压了下去。<br/>
“……所以Joker，你就安心的……上路吧！”<br/>
“你以为你能做到吗。”<br/>
来栖晓如是回应。<br/>
“放心……我不会辜负你的期待的”<br/>
明智扯了扯嘴角，抬手一挥，两只暗影出现在身后。<br/>
结果还是要打一场。<br/>
有些头疼地叹了口气，来栖晓却是笑了：“说起来，明智，我是真的，想狠狠地揍你一顿呢。”<br/>
“噗——能做到的话，那就来吧。”<br/>
像是听到了什么笑话，明智摊摊手，从未在人前展示过的另一个人格面具的力量露出了冰山一角。<br/>
“可别小看它们啊。”<br/>
后退一步，明智露出了满是恶意的笑，<br/>
9<br/>
果然还是不够啊……<br/>
跪在地上，明智咬着牙，无数负面的情绪翻腾而上，几乎要把理智彻底淹没。<br/>
“你……应该很看重Joker吧……”<br/>
看重他？那个阁楼垃圾？开玩笑吗！<br/>
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴——”<br/>
站起身，明智的声音近乎嘶哑：“为什么和我相比，身为垃圾的你却更加'特别'啊——”<br/>
“……你已经足够特别了。”<br/>
来栖晓忍不住上前一步，却因为明智身上一闪而逝的黑色停了下来。<br/>
“刚刚那是……？”<br/>
怪盗团的所有人都瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
“这是什么老掉牙的台词啊……”<br/>
一手扶着额头，明智笑了。<br/>
“我的力量……你们也很想看吧……好啊，那就让你们见识一下，真正的我……”<br/>
不详的黑色由上至下蔓延到全身，暗红色的人格面具渐渐显形，而明智眼里已经布满了血丝。<br/>
“真是无聊啊……什么正义……”<br/>
[叮——]<br/>
机械的，几乎所有人都分外熟悉的，并且瞬间破坏了紧张氛围的提示音响了起来。<br/>
来栖晓拿出手机，盯着已经换成黑底白字疑似电子书界面的屏幕，缓缓地，捂住了脸。<br/>
而怪盗团的其他成员已经像是不忍直视的扭过了头。<br/>
系统提示：您的好友[谷o娘]已上线。<br/>
10<br/>
[……来栖晓把明智的手按在头顶，<br/>
本应是装饰品的皮带现在却把主人的手腕紧紧地绑在一起。“乖一点，吾郎，你也不想被划伤吧。”这么说着，来栖晓用匕首尖把暗色的软甲从锁骨开始一分为二，略显苍白的皮肤暴露在微凉空气里，因为恐慌在微微的发着颤，胸前的两点却因为曾经食髓知味的愉悦挺立起来……]<br/>
还真有皮带啊……<br/>
所有人下意识的看向了僵在原地，人格面具都消散在空气中的明智。<br/>
“……来•栖•晓！”<br/>
嘶哑的声音像是恼羞成怒，明智终于回过神，然后迅速地冲上前，目标毫无疑问的是来栖晓的手机。<br/>
早有准备怪盗团团长一个后跳，露出了称得上是可恶的笑容：“别着急，还挺有意思的不是吗，吾·郎？”<br/>
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”<br/>
[……“呜……哈啊……”明智双腿被强制分开到最大，大腿往上的遮蔽物已经被撕扯的支离破碎，只能被动的承受着另一个人的索取……]<br/>
伴随着越来越破廉耻的内容，没能记起使用人格面具的明智毫无疑问的被来栖晓按在了地上。<br/>
“来栖晓！”<br/>
明智的眼神像是要杀人。<br/>
被这样的眼神注视着的怪盗团团长把玩着还在尽职敬业地工作着的手机，俨然一副欠揍的恶人样。<br/>
“我在。”<br/>
怪盗团的其他成员很有良心的不去看这一惨绝人寰的场景，嗯，当然，偷偷去看的就另当别论了。<br/>
11<br/>
“真是狼狈啊。”<br/>
所有人一惊，下意识的看向了音源。<br/>
“认识上的……明智？”<br/>
来者站在了怪盗团对面，黯淡的眼睛直直地注视着被来栖晓桎梏在地上的明智。<br/>
明智睁大了眼睛，无数线索瞬间串联到一起，得出的结论甚至让他忘记了挣扎。<br/>
“败者已经没用了，这是船长的命令。”<br/>
认知明智抬起了手，枪口直指本体。<br/>
“算了，虽然早了一点，但反正会在选举之后把你解决掉。”<br/>
“什么——”<br/>
明智下意识想要起身，然后……被来栖晓毫不客气地按回了原处。<br/>
“俘虏还是乖一点比较好。”<br/>
怪盗团团长理直气壮地这么说。<br/>
混蛋……<br/>
磨了磨牙，明智自己都没有发现，刚刚一瞬间的负面情绪被这句话轻而易举地驱散了。<br/>
认知完全无视了刚刚的小波折。<br/>
“你该不会……因为受到器重内心就欣喜若狂了吧？”<br/>
“特地为我制造的人偶……他还真是看得起我，”<br/>
明智嗤笑一声，心情却是平静得不可思议。<br/>
“要说我是人偶的话……真正的人偶应该是你才对。”<br/>
认知第一次露出了笑容：“你一直想被人认同吧？你一直想被人爱吧？”<br/>
[叮——]<br/>
系统提示：您的好友[谷o娘]再次上线。<br/>
12<br/>
[……来栖晓揪住跪在地上的少年栗色的头发，掰开对方的嘴把自己的欲望塞进去：“舔吧，学着被你杀死的明智。”]<br/>
“哇哦。”<br/>
双叶发出了小小的惊呼，所有人都用诡异的眼神扫视着三位“当事人”。<br/>
认知明智：………………<br/>
把明智按在地上的来栖晓和被按在地上的明智：………………<br/>
“别说废话了，打吧。”<br/>
来栖晓若无其事地站起身，顺便把明智拉了起来。<br/>
“想揍他吗？”<br/>
“你觉得呢。”<br/>
明智翻了个白眼，转身把后背交给了怪盗团。<br/>
“虽然目标变了，但，果然还是需要让你们见识一下我真正的能力。洛基——”<br/>
“嗯，当然，我很期待。”<br/>
来栖晓点点头，同样召唤出了自己的人格面具。<br/>
真是完美的自欺欺人呢，Joker还有Crow。<br/>
13<br/>
一场苦战之后，沦落到无家可归的悲惨境地的侦探王子跟着怪盗团团长回到了卢布朗。<br/>
“……有时候还真是理解不了你们啊……”<br/>
明智揉了揉脸上的淤青，有点无奈地叹了口气。<br/>
来栖晓却在这个时候露出一个不怀好意的笑：“你以为这事就算过去了？”<br/>
“……哈？”<br/>
怪盗先生眯了眯眼，突然凑过去在明智的嘴角落下一个吻。<br/>
“我可是遭了大罪啊……把你自己补偿给我不过分吧？”<br/>
明智愣住了。<br/>
来栖晓重新退了回去，除了攥到发白的指关节，没有其他地方能显露出他的忐忑。<br/>
“似乎的确不过分。”<br/>
良久，明智笑了，他主动走上前，向难得露出不可置信的表情的来栖晓抬了抬下巴：“要继续吗？”<br/>
“……当然要。”<br/>
——————————————<br/>
嗯，为什么和明智相关的基本都是18禁21禁（……）呢，因为剧透程度太大就会无法显示，而明智本身自带剧透所以……（允悲</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>